Ni Chana ni Juana
by Core chocolate
Summary: Existen muchas cosas que avivan la rabia de los Offscourings, pero hay una que nunca provocará su odio... y es un delicioso postre helado, que doblega hasta las más brutales ansias de muerte y destrucción de unos asesinos desquiciados. (Spoilers a partir del capítulo 37 del manga, porque aún no hay OVA... y todo gracias a Hirano y su lentitud para publicar).


_Con ella en el corazón._

Disclaimer: Drifters pertenece al diligente Kouta Hirano y yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucrar. Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor (desconozco quién sea).

Lo que está entre paréntesis son disertaciones personales del narrador(a). La clasificación T se debe a algunas malas palabras.

* * *

**Ni Chana ni Juana**

¿Cómo es una reunión entre los Offscurings? ¿Se trata de una junta en donde se gesta los más malignos planes en contra de la humanidad? ¿Abundan las enajenadas ideas de un grupo de hombres y mujeres desquiciados y perversos, que sólo buscan satisfacer su sed de venganza y aniquilamiento, para así acallar sus pesadillas y sombras del pasado? ¿Qué sucede en esas audiencias? ¿Qué temas pueden desarrollarse y salir de boca de esos ahora villanos, y antes, héroes de sus respectivos tiempos y patrias? Parias que fueron rechazados por su propia gente y perseguidos o exterminados por su mismo pueblo...

Fue tarde cuando una de estas reuniones se dio en el escondite, o "centro de operaciones", de esa mal afamada corporación, liderada por un hombre envuelto en blancas sábanas _(si yo fuera su madre, no lo dejaría usar la ropa de cama para sus juegos de dominación mundial, porque, vamos, puede idear otro tipo de disfraz, ¿o no?_). Fue en una enorme habitación, cuyo mobiliario se limitaba a una gran mesa de forma redonda, pues nadie era más ni menos importante como para ocupar un lugar privilegiado; este mesón estaba rodeado de sillas de respaldo alto y antebrazos acolchonados en un número mayor que los presentes, que en total sumaban cinco: dos mujeres y tres hombres. Sobre la mesa había algunos vasos, y en éstos, un líquido oscuro. Algunas antorchas iluminaban la estancia, pues las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de un color tan oscuro como la noche, las cuales impedían el paso de la luz del sol, que lentamente se extinguía en el horizonte.

Una voz gruesa e imponente se extendió a todos los rincones de la habitación, mientras un brazo, cubierto por mantas tan claras como la leche _(y que nadie diga nada, me gustan las comparaciones)_, se movió como si cortara algo en el aire con tal ímpetu que todos los oyentes callaron ante la autoridad del ademán. - Ni Chana ni Juana, tampoco Goyo. - Después de eso, el silencio volvió a reinar. Uno a otro se lanzaron miradas cargadas de confusión, pues nadie había entendido por completo esa oración, o es que simplemente se negaban a seguirle el juego al sujeto que había hablado.

\- ¿Quién es Goyo? - el monje ruso preguntó con cautela, porque, aunque sospechaba que el ensabanado se había referido a él, no quería asegurar nada antes de corroborarlo.

\- Tu nombre es Grigori Rasputín, de ahí Goyo, porque no creo que suene bien Ras, o Putí... - el hombre de los lienzos fue interrumpido por la tos del monje, que ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la última palabra.

\- En ese caso, debería ser Grisha.

\- Tal vez, pero me gusta más Goyo - el hombre pareció mover los hombros bajo el montón de tela que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo. - Suena más amigable y ligero que Grisha. ¿A ti no te gusta?

\- Podría, pero el caso es que toda mi vida escuché el nombre de Grisha.

\- En la Corte Imperial te llamaban el Monje Loco - una chica de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio rojizo intervino en la conversación.

\- Y a ti, diablillo. **1**

\- Era muy joven, mi querido Rasputín - ella dijo con una voz y con una mirada un tanto nostálgica, mientras giraba su rostro hacia un lado para ocultar la melancolía que la invadía al recordar esos tiempos.

\- Basta, niños, basta - el encapuchado dijo con tono paternal. - Goyo es un buen diminutivo para tu nombre, Rasputín. Aclarado ese punto y como decía - movió su cabeza a su alrededor, en lo que pudo ser una rápida inspección de la reacción de sus acompañantes en esa gélida habitación, hecha toda de ladrillos de roca, lo cual le daba un aspecto frío y un poco desolado. - Ninguno de los tres antes mencionados tomará parte en la siguiente batalla - finalizó, consciente de que los reclamos no se harían esperar y preparado para responder a todos las posibles inconformidades.

\- ¿Y por qué no pelearé? - el monje ruso preguntó un poco después. Unos minutos atrás había dado un imperceptible saltito de alegría en su lugar, pero ahora que reflexionaba mejor, le extrañaba no ser incluido en esa confrontación. Él no era un hombre violento, prefería hacer uso de otras artes para lograr sus objetivos, pero no participar en esa pelea significaba que no se le daba una debida confianza e importancia a sus capacidades.

\- No pelearás, Goyo, pero sí te presentarás en ese castillo del Imperio Orte. Necesito que les des un mensaje a esos Drifters.

\- Muy bien - ahí estaba. Las palabras eran un arma tan eficiente, algunas veces mucho más que la violencia, y él era el hombre perfecto para ese tipo de encomiendas. No por nada, en sus tiempos, se había ganado el favor de varios nobles de la Corte Imperial, incluso de la familia real.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? - la Doncella de Orleans preguntó repentinamente y tan excitada que llamó la atención de todos los presentes hacia su lugar. La palidez de su rostro había ido desapareciendo poco a poco, para ser sustituida por un color rojo brillante de furia, desde que oyera su nombre, que aunque hubiera sido pronunciado bajo un forma distinta a la que siempre había oído en su vida, supo que se trataba de ella. No era muy difícil pronunciar Jeanne d'Arc, ¿o sí? Pero ese no era el problema en ese momento, sino que se le excluía así sin más, cuando era ella la más interesada en derrotar a esos malditos tipos.

\- Porque es evidente que estás muy alterada en estos momentos, tanto que no creo que te controles, y esta vez es necesaria la sangre fría - el hombre de la larga túnica explicó con sencillez, como si se dirigiera a una niña muy pequeña.

La chica de ojos azules y largo cabello, la chica Romanov, que hacía un momento había callado absorta en sus recuerdos, pareció volver a la realidad. Levantó una mano con parsimonia y dijo con un tono cansino, cual pupilo que, después de largas horas de estudio y cansancio mental, responde las insistentes preguntas del profesor sobre un tema de la clase. - Entonces puedo ir yo. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Anastasia, no Chana.

Un incómodo silencio se propagó por toda la sala, hasta que unos grillos comenzaron a chirriar, inoportunos, pero también salvadores. El eco en la sala se veía magnificado gracias a la ausencia de más muebles y a las paredes de piedra. - Eh... - el siniestro monje aclaró la garganta. - Lo siento, no han terminado de fumigar el lugar _(Sería mejor que no terminaran nunca. ¡Qué insano empeño contra pobres criaturas como insectos y demás animalillos!)._

\- Está bien - el Rey Negro se mostró condescendiente ante la disculpa, luego dirigió la mirada hacia la joven rusa. - Te llamaremos Tacha - acotó con seriedad.

\- ... - de nuevo el silencio. - En casa me decían Nastia.

\- Ummm... pero Tacha suena más juvenil - su tono cambió a uno más desenfadado. - Tú, mi querida niña, deberías comportarte más jovial, como corresponde a tu edad.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir! - Juana interrumpió casi con un grito. No podía aguantar la rabia que crecía dentro suyo _(siendo sinceros, esa chica no se caracteriza por tener un carácter dócil y relajado, al menos, no desde que su entrañable compañero de armas desapareció de la tierra como un gran montón de sal que el viento dispersó... Gran desperdicio, pues cuánto alimentos se hubieran podido salar con esa cantidad de polvo blanco)._ **2**

\- Ya lo dije: ni tú, ni Tacha - dijo con puntualidad, cual padre que se impone sobre los caprichos de sus hijos.

\- Técnicamente dijo: ni Chana, ni Juana, señor - Rasputín se vio en la necesidad de hacer esa aclaración y es que a veces no podía evitar ciertos estados compulsivos, como el ceñirse a las palabras exactas del hombre del lienzo.

\- Bueno, ni Chana, que ahora será llamada Tacha, ni Juana - el hombre concedió tranquilamente.

\- Eso podría considerarse discriminación sexual - la Gran Duquesa señaló con su habitual formalidad. ¿Acaso entre esos Drifters no había una chica también? Y también estaba ese personaje andrógino, ese flechero japonés... Pero hablando de seres andróginos, ellos también contaban con el suyo, Minamoto, ¿o no? Como fuera, ¿por qué a ellas dos sí las excluían de las batallas y a "esas" drifters, no?

\- No es nada de eso. Yo siempre he sido muy justo y equitativo con todos. ¿Acaso no permito que Goyo explote todas sus capacidades domésticas? Si continúa así, se convertirá en el perfecto amo de llaves. Y Hijikata, junto a su Shinsengumi, siempre me ayuda con la lavandería - en este punto había que admitir que ser el Rey Negro no era un trabajo fácil, pues, entre otras cosas y obligaciones, debía mantener una apariencia impecable, lo que significaba que todas sus mantas debían estar inmaculadas y relucientes, y afortunadamente para ello contaban con el mejor detergente de ese mundo y con una solícita banda de samuráis fantasmas. - Y para que todo sea parejo, Juana se encarga de la calefacción de nuestra guarida y tú...

\- Señor, suena mejor centro de operaciones, y yo preferiría ser considerado un consejero, o mejor aún, un estratega.

\- Como digas, Goyo - movió una mano en señal de aprobación. - Lo importante es que reparto los deberes y quehaceres, tanto domésticos como profesionales, con equidad. Entre los Offscurings todos desempeñamos un papel importante; nadie es más ni menos que los demás.

\- ¿Y Minamoto?

\- Minamoto es un alma libre, rebelde... y demasiado extraño, puede hacer lo que quiera mientras no interfiera con mis planes, querida Tacha.

\- No quiere lidiar con el niño malcriado - la joven francesa bufó increíblemente molesta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pectoral de su armadura.

\- Te escuché, pero dime, ¿quién es la malcriada?

\- No es justo - la joven chilló. - Yo quiero venganza, debo vengar a Gilles - Juana estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, la acalorada furia en su rostro era literalmente eso: un fuego a punto de extenderse gracias a las chispas que casi brotaban de los ojos de la muchacha.

\- Recuerda que la venganza nunca es buena, pues mata el alma y la envenena - el ensabanado adoctrinó, sin resultado positivo, a la joven. A veces se le daba por ser un poco moralista, pero lamentablemente sin buenos frutos, porque o no ponía mucho de sí en ese tipo de empresas, o sus acciones tiraban a la borda sus palabras.

\- En ese caso, ¿qué hacemos intentando destruir a los humanos y conquistar el mundo? - todos voltearon sorprendidos hacia Hijikata, quien se había mantenido al margen de esa discusión en un meditabundo silencio, hasta el momento.

\- Tienes razón, Toshi - el Rey Negro volvía a la carga con sus ridículos sobrenombres.

\- Salud - dijo el aludido.

\- No estornudé - informó el dirigente de la organización.

\- ¿Tosió? Quizá no sea buena idea andar por todos lados envuelto solamente en esas mantas, señor - Rasputín agregó con tono de preocupación.

\- Tampoco tosí. Ese era el sobrenombre para Hijikata, pero olvídenlo.

\- Yo tengo una duda - nuevamente una mano apuntó hacia el techo del recinto y una suave voz femenina se escuchó en la habitación. - ¿Realmente sólo viste esa túnica blanca? - la joven Romanov señaló con cierto aire juguetón al Rey Negro. - Y si es así, ¿cómo es que Rasputín lo sabe? - porque no es que ella fuera indiscreta, pero toda esa conversación y el recordar cómo la llamaban de pequeña le había traído a la mente su antigua conducta rebelde y traviesa, aunque sólo lo demostrara con esa pregunta fuera de lugar.

\- Yo no sé nada, sólo lo supuse, Anastasia - Rasputín reprendió con severidad a la muchacha, pero lo que no dijo era que secretamente se alegraba de que ésta se mostrará más animada como en los viejos tiempos. Sí, era cierto que ellos estaban traumados, que sus corazones estaban llenos de odio y resentimientos, pero a veces, muy pocas veces y por un brevísimo tiempo, añoraban sus actitudes más despreocupadas y hasta podría decirse que felices.

_(- ¿Y es verdad que no lleva nada bajo esas sábanas?_

_\- Eh...)_

\- ¡No se salgan del tema! - la Pucelle retomó la discusión, más que desesperada por la poca atención que ponían al problema.

\- Bueno, entonces diré que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Juanita, y tú estás que ardes de ira - el hombre de níveas ropas se acercó a ella y posó, en un gesto de comprensión, su mano en el menudo hombro de la chica intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Si requiere frialdad, yo puedo pelear - Anastasia volvió a ofrecerse.

\- No, a ti te necesito aquí para un asunto también muy importante, Tacha.

\- ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que enfrentar a esos malditos Drifters?! - Juana vociferó.

\- Cálmate, Juanis, respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez. Vamos, lo haré contigo para que sea más efectivo - el Rey Negro inhaló y exhaló lentamente, mostrando a la chica cómo debía hacerlo.

\- Tengo una pregunta, si no es Tacha, digo, Anastasia, ni Juana, tampoco yo, mucho menos Minamoto, ¿quién combatirá a los Drifters?

\- Creo que es obvio, Goyito - el encapuchado respondió, dejando de lado su técnica de respiración, al tiempo que todos llevaban sus miradas hacia el ronin, pero el hombre no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. - Podrás llevar cuantos soldados quieras, y también dragones - añadió el Rey Negro.

\- Habrá incendios y no estaré ahí - Juana dijo con un puchero y zapateó con gran fiereza en el empedrado. _(Si se me permite hacer una sugerencia, no es buena idea darle unas botas y una armadura a una joven demasiado excitable como Jeanne d'Arc, pues con su golpes en el piso puede hacer temblar incluso las rocas más firmes y milenarias que puedan existir sobre la faz de la tierra)._

\- Una batalla... - Hijikata casi susurró. - Está bien - encogió los hombros con desinterés.

El Rey Negro esbozó una gran sonrisa, al menos bajo su capucha y sin que nadie se percatara, y después se dirigió al resto. - Perfecto. El plan será el siguiente: Goyo visitará a nuestros enemigos y les dará un mensaje. Hijikata preparará a su ejército para enfrentarlos. Tacha creará una nevada en la guarida y Juana...

\- ¿Una nevada? - la Romanov inquirió con desconcierto.

\- Sí, para jugar, ya saben, construir muñecos, tirarse en la nieve y hacer angelitos... y unas paletas de hielo no estarían mal.

\- ¿Ese es el asunto tan importante para el que me necesitaba aquí? - la indignación crecía en el rostro de la princesa rusa, pero no era la única irritada, pues Juana estaba a punto de explotar, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad se mantenía al margen, porque si no, todo estaría ya crujiendo y consumiéndose bajo las llamas que ella misma hubiera invocado.

\- Parece un niño - la chica francesa murmuró muy enojada.

\- Oye, en el lugar donde crecí sólo había arena, rocas, tierra áspera y más rocas. Es natural que desee jugar en la nieve, además, tú también puedes jugar, es más, podríamos hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve.

\- ¡Yo no quiero jugar! - Juana gritó con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, debido a la rabia contenida. - Quiero pelear... ¡Quiero venganza!

\- ¿Por qué no eres una Offscuring normal, Juana? - los goznes de la pesada puerta de madera de la habitación rechinaron cuando ésta fue abierta con lentitud, dejando libre paso a un hombre de una sonrisa ácida y burlona. - Demente y sedienta de destrucción, pero que obedece a su líder - era Minamoto que hacía su aparición.

\- Mira quién lo dice - Tacha salió a la defensa de su compañera. Ambas debían apoyarse, siendo las únicas dos mujeres en ese bando de locos.

\- El menos normal de todos nosotros, Tacha- chan, pero no por eso desconocedor de las reglas - el general japonés dijo con tono sarcástico.

\- Oh... Milagro que te dejas ver, Yoshi, y participas en una de nuestras conversaciones. Por fin la oveja extraviada vuelve al redil - el hombre de las mantas se acercó a él y le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda.

\- No me agrada ese nombre - un bostezo indiferente y muy bien fingido se abrió paso a través de su boca.

\- Ummm... ¿Qué dices de Moto?... No, mejor Motito - dijo pensativo y bastante concentrado. - Mina es demasiado femenino para ti... ¿No te parece?

Todos callaron, incluso los grillos. Goyo se rascó el antebrazo con insistencia, Tacha cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, Juana exhaló un gruñido de coraje por desviarse del tema otra vez, Hijikata se estiró en su lugar, pero nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, porque no sabían cómo responder a esa pregunta... o no se atrevían a hacerlo sin reírse como desquiciados. ¿Mina era un nombre demasiado femenino para Minamoto? ¿O todo lo contrario? Bueno, todos tenían sus particularidades y no estaban ahí para juzgarse entre sí, sino para unirse en contra de un enemigo en común, los Drifters; con una causa en común, destruir el mundo existente; y una locura en común... el que su demente Rey Negro les pusiera tontos sobrenombres en ese momento.

\- Esa es una de las razones por las que no me presento en este tipo de reuniones - el samurái no mentía, pues siempre le habían parecido inútiles y sin sentido, sobre todo, cuando se hacía gala de estupideces como esas, bueno, también debía decir que a menudo los escuchaba entre las sombras, porque, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás, se divertía mucho con esas juntas.

\- Creí que no te presentabas en estas reuniones porque eres muy perezoso y desobligado, Minamoto - Juana salió al ataque.

\- ¿Ese es el respeto que una mocosa malcriada tiene hacia mí? - Minamoto respondió al tiempo que sonreía.

\- ¡No soy una mocosa malcriada! Soy mucho más fuerte que tú - las chispas volvían a incendiar los ojos de la joven francesa.

\- Silencio ambos. No estamos aquí para ver sus pleitos de niños - agregó Rasputín.

\- Muy bien dicho, Goyo - el Rey Negro estiró una mano y levantó su pulgar en señal de apoyo. - Y, Moto, ¿te quedarás?

\- ... - recorrió con una mirada llena de descaro la sala para volver a posarla sobre el ensabanado. - No. Gocen con sus planes malévolos.

\- Pero te perderás de unas deliciosas paletas congeladas que Tacha- chan preparará más tarde - la mencionada suspiró.

\- ¿Cuándo pasé a ser "Tacha- chan"? - la rubia inquirió con cansancio y un poco de molestia.

\- Cuando Moto lo sugirió - fue la inocente respuesta del Rey Negro. - Es un sufijo que indica que eres pequeña, y es cierto, eres la más joven de todos los presentes. **3**

\- Además es un honorífico que también demuestra cariño - de nuevo la repentina intromisión del ronin de oscuro traje sorprendió a los demás. Pues ¿cuándo se había visto que ese hombre de ceño estricto hablara sobre temas tan mundanos como esos?

\- Dudo mucho que Minamoto quiera a alguien, mucho menos a Anastasia - Rasputín dijo.

\- Tienes razón, Rasputín - Minamoto afirmó. - Sólo me pareció gracioso llamarla así - otra vez esa insolente sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- Bueno, tal vez Moto no sienta cariño hacia ti, Tacha- chan, pero yo sí. El benévolo Rey Negro quiere a todos y cada uno de sus esclav... Cof, cof, es decir, a todos mis seguidores y camaradas.

\- Se nota a leguas - Juana no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para demostrar su disgusto.

\- El yogurt te pondrá de buen humor, Juanis - se acercó a ella, inclinándose hasta su altura para susurrarle al oído: - Si quieres podemos hacer yogurt de ciruela pasa, ya sabes, para tu problema - habiendo dicho lo cual se incorporó nuevamente y volvió a su lugar.

\- ¿Qué problema? - la chica de cabello corto murmuró desconcertada, sin entender a qué se refería el hombre _(no es muy difícil saber que la ciruela pasa sirve para aliviar el estreñimiento, el cual es causa de muchas malas actitudes en el ser humano, como la de esa muchachita)._

\- ¿Qué interés tiene el yogurt en este asunto nuestro? - Rasputín ahora era el que se sentía perdido con las extrañas proposiciones del Rey Negro.

\- Paletas congeladas de yogurt... Deliciosas, cremosas paletas de yogurt... Ese es el punto supremo de este asunto, Goyo. Tacha- chan hará ese manjar - el Rey Negro se relamió los labios imaginando los sabrosos tentempiés congelados.

\- ¿Yogurt? - Hijikata volvió a mezclarse en la plática, que gracias a la divinidad que fuera a esas alturas ya había tomado rumbos gastronómicos.

\- Sí, Hijikata, son exquisitas - el hombre de los sábanas frotó una contra otra sus manos. - El yogurt en sí es una delicia, pero el yogurt congelado es incomparable.

\- ¿Y de dónde piensa conseguir yogurt? - Anastasia preguntó con una voz rendida, pues muy en el fondo también se imaginaba ya comiendo esas paletitas.

\- Bueno, convertí el agua en vino - tomó una de las copas y la alzó hacia el centro de la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un brindis, - así que bien puedo hacer yogurt de la leche.

\- Pero, señor, no tenemos vacas - Rasputín se mostró un poco preocupado _(yo también lo estaría, porque sin vacas no hay leche, sin leche no hay queso, y sin queso... podemos vivir, pero que el queso es sabrosísimo, nadie puede negarlo)._

\- De eso se encargará Juanis, para que se distraiga y ocupe su mente en otras cosas.

\- ¡No buscaré una estúpida vaca para que puedan comer esas estúpidas paletas de yogurt! - la chica berreó al tiempo que golpeaba con su puño la mesa, haciendo que ésta se tambaleara un poco y el contenido de los vasos salpicara levemente la superficie.

\- También podrás comer, es más, ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito? A mí me encantan los frutos del bosque... Quizá para ti podríamos hacer de fresas silvestres, o de ciruela pasa - guiñó un ojo. - Goyo, ¿qué sabor prefieres? Y para ti, Tacha... - el hombre de las sábanas pensó un momento - serán paletas de coco y piña. Hijikata... yogurt natur-

\- Me gustan las manzanas - el ronin añadió con voz seria.

\- De manzana será. Y tú, Moto, ¿te apetece el yogurt congelado?

\- De mango - el hombre cruzó los brazos y sonrió como niño a quien se le daba un dulce, porque después de todo no era tan malo acudir a esas reuniones de vez en cuando.

\- ¡No buscaré nada! No pueden obligarme.

\- Todos desempeñamos nuestras tareas con obediencia y diligencia, no veo por qué tú tendrías que ser diferente al resto, Juana.

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir eso! ¡Tú no haces nada en absoluto!, maldito Minamoto - la chica se puso de pie, empujando con violencia la silla _(sería prudente que los Offscurings buscaran un seguro o algo así para proteger sus bienes en caso de que cierto fenómeno natural, cuya fuerza devastadora puede arrasar fácilmente con todo a su paso, conocido como La Pucelle, aparezca en su camino)._

\- Claro que lo hago, mi misión es no entrometerme en los negocios de nuestro bien ponderado Rey Negro, y la cumplo a la perfección.

Es necesario aclarar que en este punto de la conversación los ánimos estaban muy acalorados, no sólo entre el gran Minamoto no Yoshitsune y la Doncella de Orleans, sino en la mayoría de los asistentes, exceptuando, claro, a su comandante y...

\- Si te inquieta que los Drifters no reciban su castigo por lo que le pasó a tu amigo, no te preocupes. Haré que sufran.

El mutismo y el asombro se instalaron en la sala, ni siquiera los insectos dejaron escapar ruido alguno, incluso el viento nocturno que agitaba la gruesa tela de las cortinas se detuvo. ¿Hijikata Toshizo había mostrado afinidad hacia una causa ajena? ¿Hijikata había aceptado tomar la responsabilidad de vengarse en nombre de uno de sus compañeros? Que de compañeros sólo tenían el nombre, porque no compartían más que un resentimiento hacia todos aquellos que, de una forma u otra y de manera particular, los habían traicionado. Pero unirse más allá de sus deberes como Offscurings era otra cosa, ayudarse en sus metas personales era ir más allá de... lo que fuera que los congregaba en esa habitación, en que maquinaban un ataque hacia sus enemigos. ¿Acaso mostraban así un poco de la humanidad que creían erradicada completamente de sus corazones?

\- Sí - la voz de la pequeña guerrera salió en un susurro, pues aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Anastasia había jurado que la ayudaría en su venganza, pero nunca pensó que Hijikata mostraría una empatía tal hacia su causa, especialmente cuando sus enemigos eran paisanos suyos. Quizá debería confiar más en esos dementes que tenía por colegas, excepto en Minamoto, él la exasperaba.

\- Good, good, very good **4** \- el Rey Negro palmeó con suavidad y lentitud sus manos y después caminó hasta donde se hallaba Hijikata. - Eso me gusta, que todos nos llevemos bien, ahora a trabajar, mis queridos discípulos. Esparcid la palabra y obra de destrucción y muerte por el mundo, hasta que todo se consuma y sólo quede desolación y cenizas, sobre las cuales edificaremos un nuevo reino, uno en donde no haya más que paz y amor... y paletas de yogurt congelado, que amablemente Tacha- chan hará - volteó hacia la chica. - ¿No es así?, queridísima Anastasia - dijo melosamente, mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez con la intención de parecer aún más lindo de lo que ya se consideraba, pero obviamente nadie se percató de eso, sólo pudieron sentir un aura dulce y casi podrían jurar que bendita, y por lo mismo desconcertante, que rodeaba al hombre de las sábanas.

\- Eh... supongo - ya no había por qué pelear por esas tonterías, pues la Gran Duquesa se había rendido ante la petición del Rey Negro. - Pero quiero paletas de durazno.

\- Habrá de todos los sabores existentes - el hombre blancuzco alzó las manos al cielo con mucho entusiasmo y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje, rebosante de felicidad, mientras una risa bastante siniestra, si me lo preguntan, salía de su boca. - Y nuestra amada Jeanne buscará la materia prima, es decir, una vaca lechera, para que yo pueda hacer el yogurt. ¿Verdad?, Juanita hermosa - dijo una vez que detuvo su loco baile de festejo.

\- ¿Me queda de otra? - la joven se dejó caer con molestia en la silla.

\- Negarte y hacer un gran berrinche - Minamoto dijo siempre sonriente. A ese hombre realmente le gustaba provocar desacuerdos entre sus semejantes. - Pero si hicieras eso, nadie comería paletas, ni siquiera tú - terminó satisfecho.

\- Cállate, Mina - la chica le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio.

\- Me parece que es muy conveniente poner manos a la obra, no hay mucho tiempo antes de Juana banana explote - contraatacó el general japonés. Habría sido una batalla divertida de dimes y diretes entre esos dos chiflados si el gran Rey Negro no se hubiera entrometido, pues al escucharlos pelear nuevamente, se interpuso entre ambos, que por causalidad del destino, estaban sentados en sillas contiguas.

\- Creo que es tiempo de irnos ya - el Rey Negro dijo con una voz lúgubre. - Mis niños queridos, levántense y caminen - jaló las sillas de los respaldos, haciendo que ambos se pusieran de pie casi de un salto, por la rapidez con que habían sido despojados de su asiento. - Vamos... - se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda. - Hay mucho trabajo por hacer - giró un poco el rostro y acabó diciendo con voz angelical y demasiado melosa: - Mis queridos discípulos, todos, adelante.

Todos se incorporaron y avanzaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, bien conscientes y conformes ya de sus papeles en ese proyecto, pues albergaban la secreta esperanza de comer esas sabrosos postres helados, incluso Hijikata, que se quedó al último, debido a que Juana lo había interceptado antes de dejar la sala. Se plantó firmemente frente a él y lo vio con decisión.

\- Gracias - ella dijo con un tono seguro.

\- Ambos somos guerreros, creo que entiendes que no lo hago por ti, sino porque es mi deber. En una guerra el único fin es vencer al oponente. Eso es todo - él respondió y la esquivó para salir, pero se detuvo otra vez cuando la chiquilla volvió a hablar.

\- Azótalos con toda tu fuerza, haz que se retuerzan de dolor - su voz salió sombría y llena de rencor. Él no se dio la vuelta para verla, pero sintió el calor que provenía de las llamas en el cuerpo de la joven y supo que ésta ardía, no sólo físicamente, sino en lo profundo de su corazón.

\- La muerte nos seguirá siempre, como aliada o como enemiga, y nunca nos libraremos de ésta. Deberías saberlo - dijo y se retiró del lugar.

\- ... Aun así, espero que sufran todos ellos - ella también enfiló sus pasos hacia la salida y se marchó, no sin antes lanzar un último grito de rabia desesperada, cual alma en pena que vaga en la oscuridad de la noche y se lamenta de su infortunio, y que con llantos y tétricos quejidos busca liberar un poco de su aflicción. - ¡¿De dónde diablos voy a conseguir una puta vaca?! Mille fois merde! Allez vous faire foutre! Fils de pute! Salauds! _(y aquí va una serie de palabras nada decorosas para una doncella como Juana de Arco, bueno, todo es relativo...)._**5** \- Todo sea por comer yogurt congelado... - se alejó refunfuñando por el semioscuro pasillo, creyendo que nadie alcanzó a oír su lenguaje de tabernero borracho, pero cuán equivocada estaba.

...

_\- Porque tú la escuchaste, oh madre querida - un coro de vocecitas chillonas se escucha dentro del agujero en la pared. Es un nido de ratoncitos que rodean a su madre. La ratona les relata lo que ha presenciado unas horas antes en la sala de conferencias de la organización Offscuring y mantiene a todos calladitos y muy atentos a sus palabras, mientras ella aprovecha para tejer con dos pequeñas agujitas y un rollito de telarañas varias prenditas para sus hijos._

_\- Pero tengo una duda, madre - una de esas vocecillas dice._

_\- ¿Qué es, pequeña Coliflor?_

_\- ¿Qué es el yogurt?_

_\- Eh... no lo sé - la madre contesta a su retoño, en tanto rasca su cabecita, confundida. - Pero lo descubriremos cuando la Romanov cumpla su misión._

_\- Eso también significaría que nosotros podríamos morir de frío - añade un ratoncito de pelaje gris y círculos blancos alrededor de sus ojitos, que asemejan pequeñas gafas._

_\- Tienes razón, Pachancleto, pero por eso estoy tejiendo estos suetercitos y bufandas._

_\- También unos guantecitos, mami - dice un ratoncito más corpulento que el resto de sus hermanos._

_\- Ummm... en ese caso, necesitaré más telarañas. Vayan con la araña que vive en el sótano y pídanle más, y que lo agregue a mi cuenta._

_\- ¡Sí, mamá! - todos gritan al unísono._

_\- Escóndanse bien en el camino, porque, aunque todavía no amanece, ese loco de Rasputín y su anhelo por convertirse en el mejor amo de casa son de cuidado._

_\- ¡Sí, mamá!_

_\- ¡Y no se pongan a jugar con las trampas! - la madre ratona advierte antes de que la bandita compuesta de 20 crías salga de su escondite hacia el sótano._

* * *

**1** Se dice que, cuando la princesa era pequeña, era muy traviesa, tanto que la llamaban diablillo.

**2** En la antigüedad la sal era un bien muy apreciado, puesto que servía para salar, valga la redundancia, los alimentos, los cuales duraban un mayor tiempo en buen estado gracias a ese proceso. En la antigua Roma, en el ejército, hubo un tiempo en que el sueldo de los soldados consistía en eso, sal; de ahí el término salario, como una remuneración al trabajo hecho.

**3** Anastasia murió a los 17 años; Juana, aproximadamente a los 19; Minamoto contaba con 30 años cuando fue asesinado; Hijikata tenía 34 años en la batalla en que pereció; Rasputín tenía 47 años en la hora de su muerte; y si el Rey Negro es quien se cree que es, dejó la vida terrenal a los 33 años.

**4** La frase no me pertenece, sino a Hirano, en boca de Tubalcain Alhambra.

**5** Cuando alguien maldice, lo hace en su lengua natal, ¿o no? Según mi poco francés, las groserías que la Juanis dijo son: ¡Mierda una y mil veces!, ¡Váyanse a la... (muy lejos) o ¡Púdranse!, ¡Hijos de puta! o ¡Hijo de puta!, ¡Cabrones! o ¡Bastardos! Dije que mi francés no era bueno, de hecho, antes de esto sólo conocía putain, merde, fils de pute y con o conne. Pucelle no es una palabrota, significa doncella.

No sé si este intento de comedia sea bueno, o malo, pero aquí está, porque, como dicen muchos, este fandom necesita más amor o lo que sea. Esto ocurriría antes del capítulo 37, cuando Rasputín aparece en la reunión que está teniendo Saint- Germain con los dirigentes del Imperio Orte, y algunos capítulos antes de que se dé el enfrentamiento entre Hijikata y Shimazu. Me disculpo si la actitud de los personajes no corresponde a su carácter original en el manga, pero nunca pretendí seguirlo a rajatabla, sólo quería escribir esto, sea lo que sea. Y lo de la ratona como narradora omnisciente lo añadí a último momento, y es que me acordé de esa cancioncilla infantil sobre una rata planchadora, sólo que en este caso es una rata tejedora. Como sea, gracias por leerlo, cuídense.


End file.
